Spartan 118
by Phantom56
Summary: First fan fic. Don't expect much. Please read. Please review. It's about another spartan who survived. There short, sweet, and to the point!
1. Chapter 1

Spartan 118

By: Payden Parker

(This paper has no affiliation with Microsoft, Bungie, or Halo in any way.)

(())Author Comments, ()Information, ""Speech

Chapter 1

Planet: Reach; Date: N/A; Time: N/A

After the fall of Reach Mastercheif was lead to believe that none of his fellow Spartans survived...he was mistaken. For one mere solider did survive other than he. He is known only as Spartan118. Just before the glassing of Reach he managed to infiltrate a Covenant outpost and steal a dropship. This is how he managed to escape the patrols...for the time being. This is his story, a story of escape and evasion, of Guerilla warfare, and of survival, by an elite UN Marine, known as Spartan118.

As he blasted through the atmosphere he had a 10-minute window to escape the patrols before he came back on radar. 118 made this time but sadly was not out of radar coverage before the system came back online. Suddenly, Banshee security patrols were all over! They began blasting relentlessly at his ship with their fuel rod cannons. He was loosing pressure in his engines fast! Reality was coming up hard and fast to bit him in the ass! He knew that if he did not find somewhere to ditch soon, he would go down with this damn ship! But then, in the distance, he spotted a small planet dead ahead. The patrols were still all over him, so he took a gamble and activated the pulse boosters in both engines. Engine pressure skyrocketed! Pressure sensors went off the scale and alarms began to sound! He was then entering the atmosphere when both engines blew! The pulse of the explosion completely destroyed the patrols still in pursuit. What was left of the cockpit slammed into the ground with such a force that the huge dense forest in which it landed was split in two! He had escaped...for now.

118 slowly crawled away from the burning wreckage, his armor severely damaged (Just the over-shield and outer armor.). He sat down and propped his back against a piece of debris. He slowly began to remove his outer armor ((I will supply pictures of this outer armor at a later date. Thank You.)). Below it was a less metal more gortex fabric body suit. He then proceeded to spray paint the entire suit black using paint found in the wreckage. He salvaged what supplies he could from the wreckage and then proceeded off into the deep forest. These supplies included 3 medical packs, one Plasma Rifle, one .45 caliber pistol, one scope to a S2 AM Sniper Rifle (standard sniper rifle for UNSC troops.), 4 clips of ammunition for the pistol, and a five-day food supply if rationed properly along with a mess kit. After around 15 minutes of walking he came up on a stream witch was around 2 or 3 clicks (military term for Kilometers) from the crash site. He was in the process of filling his canteen when he noticed 5 Covenant dropships releasing troops and vehicles at his crash site. After this he began to set up traps in key locations in which the Covenant would have to cross in order to reach his position. Most of the traps were simple wooden anti-personnel and anti-vehicle traps but at the river he used his last 8-frag grenades to make up a trip wire system. When the wire was disturbed it would pull the pin on the grenade and there for activating it. He knew that these would not stop the Covenant but it would however slow their advance and buy him some time.

The Covenant soon realized that they were facing an extremely intelligent and powerful human being. An hour after the traps were set, while he was walking, 118 herd the first explosion. The Covenant had reached the river. He turned to look at the smoke but what he saw was a Banshee heading right for him, full speed, with less than 20 feet to go! He quickly jumped into the air, swung his feet forward and knocked the pilot right out of the seat. The two combatants hit the ground. Then 118 jumped to his feet, pistol in hand, ready for anything, but what he saw made his heart race! Rising up from the dusty ground was the largest species the Covenant had in their armada, it was a Brute! It rose up slowly, looked 118 right in the eye and let out a deafening roar that could be heard for miles! Its eyes were red with anger, hate, and bloodlust! It was ready to kill! 118 fired a shot straight at its head! But it threw up its massive titanium arm guard and deflected the bullet with lightening speed! It then lunged at 118 with a huge saber type weapon! 118 quickly threw the left side of his body right, the blade passed by him, missing his chest by mere inches! He then threw his pistol to the Brutes skull and pulled the trigger! A .45 caliber lead slug left the cold steel barrel at Mach 1, penetrated the Brutes skull, and came bursting out the other side! Blood and brain fluid spewed everywhere and the Brutes fell to the ground! When he hit a spew of blood came from his mouth. As 118 walked away he looked back and said "Zu langsam weibchen!" then walked off into the night. (The phrase 118 stated was German for "Too slow bitch".) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Planet: Unknown; Date: N/A; Time: 0600 hours

Dawn. 118 has been on this planet for hours now. He ran all night hoping to make a larger gap between himself...and the Covenant. Since his encounter with the Brute hours before, he hasn't come upon any more opposition. He is now growing very tired and hungry. So he decided to walk a few more feet and then stop and rest. But as he walks forward he notices that light is bursting through the trees just ahead. He bursts towards the light! Running as fast as he can! When he reaches the end he comes to a dead stop. His eyes widen and his jaw nearly drops, it is not the fact that he is now in a vast open plain that startles him, but is the fact that in front of him is a massive fortress!

He approached the massive installation slowly. When he reached it a large blast door, probably 15 feet thick, was blocking his way. Upon closer examination the door was made of pure titanium! Also, the structure itself seemed to be made of steel reinforced concrete. He searched the door for some sort of switch to open it. After searching the right side he found a DNA scanner. So he took his knife and made a small cut on his hand. He then placed his hand on the scanner, hoping that human blood was what was required. The scanner then lit up brightly and the 4 locks on the door slowly slid free, the door then opened in four sections. He drew his pistol and slowly walked inside, not knowing what awaited him inside the belly of this beast!

Once inside, all power in the structure came online and the giant blast door closed once again. 118 found himself inside a massive motor pool. Tanks, Warthogs, dropships and lifeboats were all in specific holding areas specially designed just for their types. All of the guns and other weaponry on the vehicles had full ammunition. As he stood in the center of this vast area he looked around and said, "Was die holle!"(German for "What the hell!"). He then saw a large elevator shaft and in the door way it said "To Level Two". 118 walked to the elevator, got in, and went up to level two.

As the door slowly opened a voice came on an intercom system and said "Level Two. Weapons, Armor, and Explosives." By all of these signs it was clear to see that humans had made this structure, also it didn't look very old and all of the equipment had UNSC markings on it. But 118 had never been informed about this base. Infact, he had no record of this planet or this base existing at all! By the looks of things this was a huge staging area for a massive attack! But on what and where? The second level was chalk full of weapons, grenades, explosives, and just about anything else you would need to have a war. There were massive columns going down in rows like bookshelves. Each column had a specific weapon and ammunition for it, all were perfectly labeled. By the looks of it nothing had been touched since placed there, but why? Why build a massive fortress and just abandon it? These were the questions racing through 118's mind. 118 walked down the rows and grabbed one of every weapon and as much grenades, ammo, and high explosives as he could and began going back and forth loading it all into a Wart hog, incase he had to make an escape and leave his newfound haven. He then proceeded up to level three, newly found Shotgun in hand, and fully loaded. He also had a new suit of fully charged outer-armor, black of course.

Once the elevator stopped the same voice came on the comm. again except this time it said "Level Three. Heavy Weapons." In this room the entire area was filled with Artillery, Artillery shells, and Mountable Machineguns. 118 had no interest in these because he had no use for them. He just walked between the huge Artillery units and continued on to level four.

The elevator stopped and the voice 118 was growing accustomed to came on once more. "Level Four. Information, Communication, and Control Room." 118's eyes brightened, he ran to the comm. system and quickly sent out an SOS to all UNSC frequencies. He then turned on the fortresses radar system. 118 was horrified by what he saw. The Covenants advance had gained tremendous momentum. They were already closing in and would be there by nightfall. Suddenly the comm. system came on and someone was calling him. His SOS had been received, but by who?

7 


End file.
